A Grimm Thanksgiving
by tomasgurl39
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the Grimm Household! See the wonders that unfold in the third instalment in The Grimm Universe!


A Grimm Thanksgiving

"Girls, come set the table." Veronica Grimm yelled up the stairs to her two biological and one adoptive daughter. They came rushing down the stairs at top speed.

"Slow down, you don't want to hurt yourselves." Veronica said as she watched the girls set the table for the Thanksgiving feast. She smiled, happy that her family was back together again. Veronica walked back into the kitchen to help her mother in law with the cooking.

"Sabrina, where's Puck. I haven't seen him all day." Daphne said as she went around the table, placing the silverware next to the plates.

"Dad locked him up in the shed to keep him out of the food before it even reached the table." Sabrina said nonchalantly as she put the last plate in its place.

"Oh." Daphne glanced out the window towards the shed in the backyard.

"Think he's okay out there?" Red asked, looking out the window next to her friend.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Maybe just a hurt pride is all." Sabrina said, fixing anything wrong with the table settings.

"The concern for your boyfriend is astounding Sabrina." Daphne replied as she turned back to her sister. Before Sabrina could say anything back to her sister, there was a knock on the door. The three raced to the door to open it first. Sabrina won. She swung the door open and there stood Uncle Jake on the threshold.

"Uncle Jake!" The girls cried, rushing to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around them and swung them around. All of them laughed as he set them down.

"What have you girls been doing?" he asked as he followed them into the warm and food smelling house.

"Smells like cranberry sauce." He muttered to himself.

"We're doing fine. Sabrina got all A's on her midterm report card, and Puck got a job. It only lasted for a week. Red won her art competition at school, and I started on my dictionary. It's going to be Pucktastic." Daphne told her uncle with barely concealed joy.

"That awesome guy's. Hey, I have presents for you." He said, riffling through his coat pockets. He pulled out little trinkets and treasures, gadgets and gismos, until finally, he pulled out three small gift wrapped boxes. He handed the red one to Red, the purple one to Daphne, and the blue one to Sabrina. The younger girls tore into theirs, but Sabrina was more laid back. She took her time.

"Oh cool! Thanks Uncle Jake!" Daphne said, placing a little tiara on her head.

"It's rumored that that tiara came from the real Duchess Anastasia from Russia." Uncle Jake explained as Daphne twirled with it.

"How did you get it?" she asked, stopping her twirling and leaning over the back of the couch to stop herself from falling.

"You don't want to know." He said with a shiver.

"Red, what did you get?" Daphne asked, looking over her friends shoulder. Red held up a ruby pendant.

"Oooo. Pretty." Daphne said.

"It's a rare piece. This pendant was used by the Mayan kings during the sacrifices to the sun god. This, when used correctly, can bring light or flame where ever you are." Jake said, demonstrating the use of it. All around the room, the wicks of the candles burst into flame and soon, the room was filled with soft, flickering light. Red gasped, and hesitantly took the pendant from Jake.

"Show us what you got Sabrina." Daphne said, bounding over to her big sister. Sabrina looked into the little box and found a gold locket. She pulled it out of the box and let the light from the candle flames cast shadows over the face of it. In the center of the gold, was a small baby blue sapphire.

"It's beautiful, where did you get it?" she asked, looking up at her uncle.

"At an antique store in Sri Lanka. It's nothing special; I know how you like simple things. You can put two pictures in there if you want." He said. Sabrina nodded and opened the locket up. There was nothing in it but the inside was just as pretty as the outside.

"Thanks Uncle Jake. I love it." He shrugged.

"Dinner's ready." Veronica and Granny said at the same time, sticking their heads out of the kitchen door.

"Jake when did you get here?" they both said as they made their way to give him a hug. As the two women caught up with her Uncle, Sabrina made her way to the shed.

"I'm here to bust you out." She said, as she walked in. She looked up into the rafters and found her boyfriend, chained to one of the beams.

"Oh thank gosh. For a second there I thought you guys were going to leave me out here. You know this is no way to treat a king." He ranted as she climbed up to get him down.

"Yeah well, it's time to eat and I though you would like to join us so…" she said as she unlocked the chains. They fell down to the ground with a rattling crash. Puck sat up and popped his neck.

"Finally, I'm starving." He said, unfolding his wings, and flying off.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelled at him. He flew back.

"Right. Sorry." He said, picking her up bridal style and flying to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sisters Grimm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the big feast, Sabrina lounged on her bed, stuffed to full capacity. She was putting pictures into her locket. One was of the whole family, and the other was of her and Puck, on their first anniversary of being a couple. They were smiling in the spring air, eyes sparkling as they looked into each other's eyes. That had been a great day. Today had been pretty awesome to.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice at her door. She looked over to find said boyfriend making his way over . He plopped down on her bed and looked at her.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the locket in her hands. She showed it to him.

"It's a locket from Uncle Jake. He got it for me at an antique store in Sri Lanka."

"Where's that?" Puck asked, looking at her.

"Come here." She said, pulling him off of her bed and to the world map she kept on her wall.

"Do you see this island, right off the coast of India? That's Sri Lanka. It used be called Ceylon. And this island is known for mining sapphires, like these." She said, showing her boyfriend the blue stone in the middle of her locket. Puck nodded, not really interested.

"So, uh, you put pictures in lockets right?" he asked, joining her back on the bed. Sabrina nodded.

"What pictures are you putting in there?" he tried to swipe the locket and look in it. Sabrina slapped his arm and took the locket back.

"A picture of the whole family, and a picture of me and you on our first anniversary." She said, showing him. He looked at the pictures in interest, like he had never seen them before.

"Hmm. Nice choice." He said, turning to his girlfriend and kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back. This day was definitely awesome.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I cant seem to remember to post the stories a week before the holiday... oh well, better late then never, right? Hope you liked it, please review! And stay tuned for the next instalment! (Do I spell that right? instalment? I never know...) Also, sorry for any mistakes, if you find one, let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can.**


End file.
